


(Mobmute+smoke/mute)メーベル

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Summary: -暧昧になるのは嘘に怯えるからまたね、远く灯が揺れるここで、爱情を问うにはあまりに遅いから闻かなかったことにしよう





	(Mobmute+smoke/mute)メーベル

马克曾经听过——这没什么好事，一旦你在一个陌生的地方喝醉，而你的朋友，你亲近的人，你的熟人不在身边，这就准没什么好事。  
现在马克相信了，他躺在陌生的地板上，这里的酒味还在鼻腔里充斥，周围的人有很多，他甚至懒得去数。  
马克不经常喝醉，他也不经常来酒吧。  
说实话，他今天来酒吧的目的并不单纯——或者说没有那么单纯。他想要看看詹姆斯平时光顾的地方都是什么样。他和詹姆斯之间有一种奇怪的距离感，就算是不善人际交往的马克也能感觉到，他们之间的距离非常遥远。马克对詹姆斯感兴趣的东西并不感兴趣，而詹姆斯却会凑到马克身边絮絮叨叨地说一些他的爱好，他的请求。  
马克去问队里的长辈，他们只是说，詹姆斯在试图吸引马克的注意力。  
他问詹姆斯为什么，詹姆斯回答：“因为我喜欢你，我想和你交往，宝贝。”  
马克没有说詹姆斯的话很多，也没有表现出些许厌恶。  
马克不知道什么是喜欢，他只知道不够了解一个人就更不可能谈喜欢。  
所以他来到了这里。  
……他也许是想要和詹姆斯谈恋爱。  
他从大学开始就非常受欢迎。他是所有辩论代表中最多女孩子要联系方式的那个，也是所有理工男中最常被瞩目的那个，因为马克聪明，而且高效率的工作方式，他总会被人欣赏。  
但詹姆斯对马克并非是因为马克聪明能干，又不是因为马克话少，他只是像什么奇怪的昆虫一样——整个黏了上来。他也许了解马克，也许不了解，总之詹姆斯这个男人喜欢马克并不是因为马克的优点。  
这让马克非常困惑，也非常头疼。  
他来到这里，和前文中说的一样——只是为了解决自己心中的些许好奇和疑惑。马克不经常喝酒，他不知道自己的酒量有多差。他在喝第二杯的时候醉倒在吧台上，周围的男人明显注意到了他。有人凑过来问马克是否还好，有人翻找马克的口袋——马克下意识地抓住自己的衣服，那个人不知道是为了什么对他伸出手——然后他拿出了马克的手机。  
“我联系你的同事来带走你吧？”  
马克一把抢回那无用的通讯装置。  
他从以前开始就非常讨厌在一些能够联网的设备上存储个人信息或者重要的资料，他可以把那些东西全都记在脑子里。他不喜欢被人监视，同样也不喜欢别人窥视他的隐私，他甚至加密了自己的通讯，让自己的手机变成无法窃听的安全通讯器，但他仍然不喜欢自己的私有物品被别人碰到的感觉。  
这也许是洁癖，他想起詹姆斯曾经这么说。  
不论如何，马克现在把自己尽可能地缩在吧台上，他不理会周围的人的话语。也许正是这样“高傲”的态度招致了不幸。他还没反应过来的时候，那个站起来足足有谢默斯那么高的男人抓住了马克的肩膀，把他按在了地上。  
他把嘴巴张开又合上，有人的手指攀上他的嘴角，从嘴边慢慢向上抚摸盖住他的眼睑，那动作并不重。紧接着，又有一只手，和之前那只触感不太一样的，那只手拿着什么东西塞进了马克的嘴里。  
那东西甜甜的，他想，他不喜欢甜食。  
他试着把那东西吐出去，然而那根手指直直地塞进马克的咽喉，带着那枚有些甜味的丸状物体塞进马克的喉咙。他下意识吞咽，还能感觉到喉管被硬物撑大的疼痛。  
地板有点凉，被马克的体温慢慢温暖。  
恍惚间，马克听到了衣料被撕碎的声音。那声音有点像之前和古斯塔夫一起出勤，有一个新兵不小心中了流弹，古斯塔夫为那倒霉新兵做的。他用匕首割开布料撕扯下来，就是这样的声音。  
而这时状况似乎有些不一样，马克能够明显地感觉到施压，那人的手指不借助匕首就用力撕开了他的T恤。那件T恤上还写着几行基础的代码，是麦克送给他的生日礼物。  
是我的衣服被撕裂了吗？  
被捂住的眼睛这会才有了些危机感，一直被酒精麻痹着的神经猛地绷紧。  
马克有些恍惚，鉴于他没有喝醉过，也从没有把自己放在失去理智的位置上（除了失血过多），他现在本能地感觉到害怕。  
他挣扎了两下，男人的手指非常用力，他也分不清这是几个人的力气。马克还能搬得动负重练习的东西，甚至带着那玩意跑过第一名，他还没想过自己会在这里被几个男人按住而动弹不得。  
刚吃下去的甜蜜“糖果”开始泛出有些苦涩的味道，苦涩的味道之余，马克能够感觉到自己的身体在不断发热。  
“啊……”他下意识张开嘴，这是本能的求救，然而随着他张开嘴的动作，有人的手指顺着他的嘴角塞进他的嘴里，卡在马克智齿的位置（或者说曾经是智齿的位置），马克不能闭上嘴，他想：这也许是拇指——  
马克没有被剥夺的是听觉和嗅觉。他能够感觉到一个带着腥臭味道的东西在靠近自己，那东西的温度和马克的体温相近，却比马克的嘴唇更冷。那东西有奇怪的触感，它的前端柔软，侧面有些奇怪的纹路。  
马克还没想清楚那是什么东西，下一秒，那根触感像肉一样的东西就塞进了他的嘴里。  
马克看不到那是什么，然而又可能明白那是么。  
也许他现在是个成人电影的主角，这部电影的内容是在酒吧被轮奸。  
他说不出话，没法求救，甚至身体在被他们抚摸上来的瞬间竟然起了些依赖感，马克能感觉到那些手不只来自一个人，他们握住马克的脚腕，也有的人的手抓着马克的大腿，顺势把马克的屁股和腰从地板上提起来。马克下意识弯曲手肘去支撑自己上半身的重量。  
这个动作有些别扭。嘴里还塞着别人的肉棒，下身却离开了地面，马克的头努力后仰，除了让脖子被拉长，呼吸感觉更加不顺畅以外，头部也有了充血一样的失重感，他的手肘很累，整条手臂都很累，那是唯一支撑他上半身的支柱。  
“可别咬到我了啊。”  
马克仔细辨认那个声音是出自哪个方向，没有成功。  
马克开始思考，是不是自己如果和马吕斯一样是个飞行员，就不会这么容易喝醉，也不会这么容易就被人用奇怪的姿势口交。  
有根明显硬的多的东西，那带着体温，还有皮肤的触感，那根东西也比较细，他们沿着马克的大腿内侧来回磨蹭。如果是平时的话，马克早就意识到那是什么，然而现在，马克还没来得及仔细辨认那是什么，那东西就撑着马克的臀部在臀缝里摩擦。  
这是下意识的呻吟，马克哼了一声，不得不说他一定是想摆脱现在的窘境，他想出声反抗，那根一直在他嘴里进出的东西甚至都快顶到他的咽喉，让他本能地想吐。  
也正是因为想吐的冲动和收紧的喉咙，马克才被这样一次一次更加深入。  
马克并不清楚现在到底过去了多久，他的意识里甚至没有告诉他现在他在被侵犯。他好像泡在浴缸里，那浴缸里面泡了一些奇怪的东西，这能让人失去神智——倒是挺像詹姆斯的把戏。他想着这场景笑了，嘴里的性器开始磨蹭他的嘴角，还在他的嘴唇上磨蹭起来，男人又说了些什么，不过马克没听见。  
后穴被手指撑开，粗大的手指和马克细长漂亮的指节不一样，他们抓起马克漂亮的手，维持着马克手肘撑着地面的别扭姿势给他们手淫。  
这没什么效率，男人们却玩的很开心。  
后穴的手指很快地突刺了几次，马克在恍惚中呻吟，身体还夹紧了一下。他和詹姆斯做爱的时候无数次感觉过这样的——快感。他心想，詹姆斯，现在身后的人是谁？是詹姆斯吗？  
混乱的大脑被酒精和药物作用，只会对快感起反应，马克几乎是有着反射神经的自慰道具，他对那些事物作出反应的同时也让男人们无比愉快，男人们射在马克的手心，并且换了下一批。  
比手指更粗的东西进入到体内，那比预期快得多，他们也许是知道马克不是第一次用屁股，马克今天出门之前灌肠了——只是为了在回家之后给詹姆斯一个惊喜，这也是一个错误的决定，男人们发现他后穴的干净柔软，甚至滑嫩——所以动作粗暴了许多。  
马克的嘴里尝到了腥味，那让他反胃，马克试着把那不多的液体吐出去，然而没能如愿，他被不知道哪一双粗壮的手臂从地上抱起来，下坠感让性器进入得更深。马克的双腿下意识去找能够着力的地方，有人的手只是拽着他的脚腕，也有人抓着他的大腿，他的双腿没有办法着地，整个人只有被他人从背后抱住的动作支撑全部的重量。  
马克觉得痛苦，面前的人尺寸不小，再加上这个体位，那性器进入得更深，几乎顶到他的胃——马克没有种族歧视，但是他看过黑人的性器官，他抬起眼，面前的人每个特征都像詹姆斯拉他看的“长鸡鸡”系列的成人片。  
那里的男人虽然体型也不大，在那个视频里看起来就像整个肚子都被顶起来了一样。  
也许马克的姿态也差不多如此。  
男人们抓着马克把他一下下按在那根性器上，不适感和异物，身体的自主防御启动而没法接纳这样的痛苦把他们转换成快感，马克的身体还是热的要命。  
那根过长的东西几乎没有办法掉转个方向，照顾马克的前列腺。  
他不禁又回想——詹姆斯，他的爱人，每次都会换几个冲撞的角度，让马克舒服得绷紧脚尖。  
现在马克也在绷紧脚尖，只是并非出于快感。  
那根粗大的东西也有不少精液的量，他把那些东西全都留在马克的肠道深处，性器退出的时候还能看到它在肚子上蜿蜒的路径。  
男人们被鼓舞，性器退出的时候碾到了两三下前列腺，一些精液随着性器拔出的动作被带出后穴，精液滴答在地板上，那些流出来的液体让马克的后穴湿得一塌糊涂。  
接下来是第二个男人，他明显短小得多——在屁股塞过长得堪比手臂的东西之后，马克对这没什么抗拒感，年轻人的肉穴甚至很快学会去收缩，又不会夹的太紧，马克听到他们说马克“有天赋”，语气就好像马克第一次在教授的办公室改论文。  
肉穴的按压有规律又显得机械，比飞机杯柔软温暖，这个比喻可能是对一个人屁股上的洞的最高称赞——马克今天得到了，届时马克还在维持昏昏沉沉的意识，听不到那些男人们的说的话。  
男人们操的多了，马克的后穴自然也会疲惫，他们为了让那柔软的地方收紧，力道很大地拍在马克的屁股上。  
不知是几个人，总之，他的屁股挨了几巴掌，整个泛红，还能看到几个不同大小的手指印、掌印，就像案发现场的证据，证明这是团队作案。  
大量在肚子里的精液没有被清理，这也是之后马克回家路上最大的阻碍，那些液体顺着臀缝又渗进腿缝，把裤腿都打湿。  
马克也不记得自己是怎么回家的，这一点詹姆斯甚至都想不通。  
詹姆斯只知道他听到敲门声时已经是深夜，他甚至洗完澡之后在沙发上睡着一次，再清醒的时候已经将近凌晨三点。  
他打开门，马克的脸上有些淤青，嘴唇和嘴角整个都是肿的，眼神看起来疲惫至极。身上的衣服不是他的，明显不是，只是像什么人随便给了一件扔在车后座皱皱巴巴的衬衫，马克不可能穿皱巴巴的东西，他会小心地熨平那些褶皱，把衬衫挂在衣柜里。  
詹姆斯气疯了，他脑子里想的到的是爱人的境遇，他能想到。他不是没去过那样的酒吧，不是没看过那样的情景。马克甚至头发上都沾着酒的味道，让他天生卷曲的头发翘的更厉害。  
他把马克拉回房间，马克的双腿还在下意识并紧，詹姆斯把马克按在墙上，这时候他已经气得失去理智。他没顾及马克疼得叫出声，只顾拉下那条裤子，裤子上原本的扣子也不见了，裤子松松垮垮地，没有防备就能扯下。  
马克的屁股通红，那些掌印手印从大腿、屁股，一路延续到马克的腰侧，他的手肘破了皮，淤青的地方翻着可怕的紫。  
詹姆斯低头去看红肿的后穴，那里看起来都能用糜烂来形容，虽然有点恶心，不过那些液体随着没法闭合的穴口缓缓流出，带着腥臭的味道，詹姆斯也不得不这么形容。  
他喜欢和马克看奇怪的成人影片，也有时候会角色扮演，但不代表詹姆斯想看到这样的结局。  
这种……自己珍爱到不忍心用力去抓他的手臂的宝贝，却被别人用最糟糕恶劣的方式践踏。  
他带着马克去浴室，马克的神智不清，看起来像被下了药。叫他没什么反应，却会因为害怕缩紧身体，毕竟害怕是人类的生存本能，这一点太难被磨灭。  
也许他不记得自己的遭遇，詹姆斯也不会傻到把这伤疤揭开。  
浴缸里的温水还在放，詹姆斯脱掉马克身上的衣服，把那件不属于他的衬衫扔进垃圾桶。他们没有正经的交流，詹姆斯也不确定马克是否能和他有正常的对话。  
马克只是乖乖地走进浴缸里，抱着膝盖，在浴缸里头靠在浴缸的一侧，闭上眼，看起来就不省人事。  
詹姆斯走进浴缸，他的手指沾了润滑剂，红肿的后穴应该很怕触碰，他也不得不这么做，他的手指去试图给马克清理干净后穴，他想，搞不好最后还要给马克灌肠。他有准备好的生理盐水，灌肠器也在不远处，詹姆斯伸手就能从浴缸上面的架子那拿到。  
他正要把软管塞进马克的后穴，动作却迟疑了一下。  
他看着马克昏睡的表情，还有凄惨的面容，他自然感觉到心疼。可詹姆斯也许真的是个变态，他看着这样的马克产生了一种性欲望，性的冲动。  
他跪在浴缸，握着性器安抚了两下，让性器能够硬到可以进得去那甬道。  
詹姆斯想，这是对的吗？他可以压低声音找出一万种理由，他甚至就在这么做。说出口的话却变成低沉沙哑的：“我很抱歉，宝贝。”  
他的动作感觉不到抱歉，他只是抱起马克的身体，水的浮力让马克显得没有那么重，詹姆斯引导马克的腿放在自己的身体两侧，手指抓住马克的胯骨，不用润滑，直挺挺地捅进那后穴深处。  
马克叫了起来，却没醒。  
这是药物，詹姆斯文凭不怎么样，也没受过高等教育，他只是在酒吧待得时间久就能听说到各种各样的奇怪药物，那些多是用来迷奸像马克这样一脸纯良的大学生（马克已经不再是大学生，那张清秀年轻的脸倒还像）。  
詹姆斯动作起来，他试着一下一下在马克软到不能用语言表达的后穴里面磨蹭，进出。热水被他压缩在一起，顶进马克的后穴，在半梦半醒间的马克只是眯着眼睛，棕色的双眼反映着天花板的灯光。  
詹姆斯亲吻他，他亲吻的同时低下头把那嘴唇慢慢向下移动，经过马克的下颚，脖颈，锁骨。马克身上没有吻痕，这是万幸，不然嫉妒心重的詹姆斯·波特可真的要拿起自己的爱枪去做一个恐怖分子。  
第二天报纸的头条说不定是“英国男子袭击同性恋酒吧，已经被警方击毙”，没人在意真相是什么，他们也许会给詹姆斯扣上个“反对同性恋的老古董”、“不是人的畜生”这种帽子。  
詹姆斯杀人的时候没什么负罪感，一直以来都是如此。他本来也可以在马克的身上一如既往地做个混蛋，但他做不到。  
他看着男孩带着浴室水汽的睫毛，那上面的水珠随着男孩眼球的移动带动着睫毛而颤抖。  
我爱你，我不在乎你是怎样。  
詹姆斯只是疯狂地在马克的身体里进出，甚至快要把马克撞到散架，这具身体融化为止，一次次把自己送进他的体内。  
马克在哼着，他在梦里哽咽，但最后，詹姆斯握住马克性器的瞬间，他听到马克的梦话。清清楚楚地叫着詹姆斯的名字。  
“我爱你。”  
这是马克的梦话，也许也是詹姆斯的梦话。  
詹姆斯继续销毁证据，他做的天衣无缝，甚至没忘记给马克涂药。第二天早上，马克起床之后抱怨自己的腰酸背痛，抱怨自己的屁股都被詹姆斯打肿了。  
他抱怨詹姆斯让自己喝醉，这也是詹姆斯的说辞。  
而詹姆斯什么也没说，一直贫嘴也不愿理亏的人只是静静听着男孩儿的抱怨。  
他什么也不记得，他只是以为昨天和自己做爱的人是自己的爱人，而詹姆斯知道，他什么都知道。  
只说詹姆斯，他把这当做秘密，当作维护男孩儿尊严的防线。

——end


End file.
